


Bruised Knees and Broken Hearts

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [15]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blow Jobs, Caring Aaron, Drug Addicts, Drugs, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, M/M, Prostitution, Prostitution Ring, Prostitution Spencer, addict, drug addict, no gag reflex, tobias aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Spencer realized quickly after upping his dosage that he needed more money, so when he turned to dropping to his knee's, Aaron knew he had to get involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my good lord, okay so we are finally here! Please forgive how damn long it took me, and there is drug use in this, so be warned, there is also a glimpse at an e.d. if that will worry you. I just love hurting Spencer so much as you probably know now if you've read anything of mine so far. Anyway, it was a hassle, but, let's get started!

Spencer Reid sat on the ground, knee’s up, hood on, counting his tips as he mentally did the math for the other’s he had gotten, and how much was left until he could finish for the week. He hated doing this, but being a functioning drug addict was hard, especially because he couldn’t let his apartment go or any of his things, but he also couldn’t afford them and the amount of drugs he wanted and now needed sense becoming fully addicted. So, he was here, on the ground after giving “the best blow job ever man,” and then promptly going and vomiting up anything left in his stomach, which wasn’t much these days.

He hadn’t gone all the way just yet, but everyone kept telling him he would, he was even given numbers to call once he did for people who would be willing to come back to him and give him plenty more money, but he didn’t want to fall to that level yet, for now he was good just using his hands and mouth. Being a genius he knew how to use this muscles in different ways to create the optimal blow job.

However, being a drug addict meant that he frequently forgot or couldn’t make the muscles work properly, but apparently, anything was good for these men, any open mouth would work for them, and that was good for Spencer because he needed cash fast, and lots of it. Dilaudid was quite expensive, especially considering the amount he used on a daily base. Poor Spencer had stopped even pretending to not be an addict, he would full on shake when he would start to come down, and about two months ago, he started shooting in the bathrooms at work, that was when he realized that it was not only getting out of hand, but he needed more money.

It would be another month after that moment before he decided to actually take his dealers offer and fall to his knees for the first of many times to come. His dealer would get him high the first time if he blew him then and there when they met, and would then lead him to the corner and Spencer was smart enough to take it from there.

Some days were better than others, some days he could go through guy after guy and not care, they loved seeing him with his swollen lips and messed up hair, and others, like today, it was harder for him to actually get up and make a sale. He had been sitting here for about an hour now, and he was in no rush to get up. But he was still 130 short and he would be damned if he was late on rent, because any little thing and the team would know, the team would surely find out. He couldn’t have that, his team was his family, it was all he had, other than the drugs. But they could never know.

When he saw, a black car pull up he didn’t bother turning his head he could see and hear enough from where he was. Looking for a man, young, white, just like Spencer. He sighed and set his bag where he usually kept it as he walked over, the jeans he had were the tightest piece of clothing he owned. He only wore them here, nothing but them and his hoodie. They were from some name brand teen shop at the mall and were basically painted on.

His hoodie fell open, showing off his chest, the only time he ever allowed anyone to see it. It was as pale as he was, more so now sense he had been hitting it hard the past few weeks. And skinnier than he had ever been before. But apparently, they liked the addict look, so he made it work for him for sure. He walked over and put on his best sexy face.

He asked him how much he had to offer and leaned against the car window looking in, fancy, he had money, he would use that to his advantage. He realized that the man hadn’t responded. He looked up to him finally to ask him if he was hard of hearing when he saw who it was.

Aaron Hotchner. His boss. His crush. An FBI agent.

Fuck.

“Hello Spencer.” He said, attempting to keep his voice calm. He couldn’t be found out or he might lose track of the group that James had going, the group that had the sexiest nerd boy all around. The group Aaron knew Spencer was a part of.

“I have to go.” Spencer said and turned around walking quickly away from the car and Aaron sighed he didn’t want to do this. He really didn’t want to do this, but he had to seem convincing for everyone else to make Spencer go with him. He put his car in park, opened the door, and stood up looking in Spencer’s direction.

“Hey, I’m talking to you! I have plenty of money, and I heard you have the best mouth around.” He said and he noticed James, the leader, and most likely dealer look over to Spencer and raise an eyebrow before nodding towards the car. A silent ‘go!’, playing on his features. He saw Reid turn around and look at him with the saddest, and most heartbroken expression he had ever seen. The younger agent just moved slowly back to the car and got in the front seat. Aaron got back in the car and quickly drove off.

The ride was silent. Reid was to terrified to talk, running ideas of how it works out. Would the team find out first, or would they have to be told that he was already in prison? He wondered for a moment who would get his books, and he hoped they would go to Henry, who he had left most of his possessions to in his will, because he would surely die before he would be the drug addict FBI agent in jail. No way.

They pulled up to an apartment complex. Spencer had never been here but he quickly realized that it was Aaron’s house, and for a split second the idea that his boss might actually be buying and using him crossed his mind, and he prayed for death instead.

Aaron was worried that he would run, and he should be, Spencer was very fast, and who knows what he was thinking right now. He knew this wasn’t the way he acted around his actual clients but the idea that Spencer was another way with other men bothered him more than he cared to think about right now. Once they walked through the parking lot, they made their way into the elevator and Aaron pushed three. He didn’t feel like walking right now, not when his agent was this high of a flight risk. He stepped out onto the carpeted hallway and he took his keys out and walked over to the door.

Opening it, he moved to let Spencer in who in the moments from the car to know seemed to have grown even paler and seemed almost a zombie, just moving on memory. He shut the door and turned around to move them to the living room when he saw Spencer, on the floor, mouth open, looking up, and, if Aaron was any other man, he would have missed the glimpse of shine that covered his eyes as he seemed to hold something back.

“No Spencer! Jeez, no Spencer please get up, this isn’t…no stop please…” He said and moved to try to help Spencer up, who again, didn’t seem to fully be there as he moved his arms to try and start undoing his belt.

“Aaron, don’t you want me?” He asked, and Aaron was suddenly hyper-aware of the growing attraction to the man he had so often thought about late at night. Spencer seemed to realize this and quickly clicked back to someone Aaron almost recognized and it scared him to think about how good Spencer had gotten at having this double life, and he was worried it would be too hard for him to come back from.

“Aaron…I don’t think you know how long I wanted an excuse to do this…” He looked up at him with big round eyes and a devilish smirk. He then slowly moved to remove his arms from Hotch’s hold and started undoing his belt.

“I know this isn’t why you brought me here, but at least let me have some fun before you send me away please…” He trailed off as Hotch nearly choked on his own tongue. Aaron noticed the words and would be coming back to the sending away part, but right now his thoughts seemed to have been drained completely from his mind, stupid biology taking over. Who was Aaron to deny a gorgeous man on his knees wanting to blow him?

Spencer was by far, the best of his fantasies come to life, but Aaron should still have more self-control then to let this happen. This did nothing to stop the groan that fell from his lips as he let his head fall and his eyes slipped closed. Reid had undone his pants and had just done the most devilish trick with his tongue.

“Spencer, please this isn’t…I shouldn’t…” He said taking his hand and moving it to the back of Reid’s head carding his fingers through his hair and giving it a gentle pull. It did nothing to deter the man on his knees, but it did make him moan around his cock.

Reid had decided that he was going to make this the best blow job of his boss’s life, and Hotch was happy to let him, giving up completely on the idea of saying no. He held more hair and pulled again, guiding his head up and down as he hallowed out his cheeks.

“Fuck Spencer…” Aaron muttered as he looked down to meet Spencer’s eyes and that would have sent him over the edge if he was any younger. Spencer seemed to know that though, and he pulled off looking up at him, lips puffy, slick, and red.

“Fuck my throat, I don’t have a gag reflex.” He said and took Aaron’s other hand and put it in his head as well and went back, all the way in one fluid motion and suddenly his hands had started moving on their own accord. As he moaned loudly he couldn’t look away because the sight of Spencer on his knee’s letting his cock go down his throat at whatever speed he wanted was going to be ingrained in his head for ever and he didn’t want to forget a single moment of it.

Moaning around his cock Spencer loved this, let himself forget what brought him here, forget what he had just done a few hours ago, why he had done it. He just genuinely enjoyed what was happening so he could think about it for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes and let a single tear fall down his face out of pure emotion. That was what did it in for Aaron. The sight of Spencer genuinely enjoying this, letting him move him around like his own personal sex doll. It was nothing he had gotten from anyone else before and Aaron was a man who loved firsts.

Spencer swallowed all Hotch had to give him and pulled back with his tongue out to show him, and if he groaned again well Spencer just listened to it like it was gospel.

“Spencer, we have to talk about this…” Aaron said putting himself back in his pants as he reached over to pull Spencer up. He didn’t like that though, jerking himself back quickly until he fell onto his ass and started moving backwards.

“No, please, just let me go and you won’t ever see from me again I promise, just don’t tell anybody.” He said wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand as he curled his legs up. The team couldn’t know, it would kill him if they knew how low he had gotten.

“Spencer stop! I don’t want you to go, I don’t want you to, to disappear!” He said having to raise his voice to get Spencer to freeze and look up at him.

“I want to help. I know that things have been hard, and I don’t blame you for falling…I don’t okay? But let me help you…no one else has to know.” He said a little softer now, kneeling himself to be in front of Reid, on his level.

“You don’t?” He asked. He was sure it was his fault. I mean, sure he had been drugged against his will, but it was his choice to keep taking it. It was his choice to start upping the dosage. It was his choice to start getting to his knees for money for more and more. But he didn’t blame him?

“No, of course not. But Spencer, you must let me help you okay? You have to let me help you and you have to want to get better…” He said begging that he would agree.

“I don’t know if I can Aaron…it’s bad…” he said rubbing his arm, already wanting another hit. Bad. Really bad.

“I know it is, and it’s going to be hard, but do you remember how happy you were before all of this went down? Do you remember being a bubbly, lively, happy boy before Hankle?” He said hoping he did.

He did. He nodded at him looking up. He curled up more on himself and put his head against his legs. Speaking into them he sighed.

“I miss being that person Aaron…” He said and Hotch took it as an agreement that he was willing to work to get back there. He moved and sat next to Spencer wrapping his arm around his now much smaller shoulders and pulled him close as he started to cry and shake at the journey that lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my good lord, okay so I started writing this particular prompt probably five weeks ago, and it was so hard for me to write for some reason, and then i got sick, and then my mom went in the hospital, still is in there, and i'm really struggling, but i finally finished it and i love it! about half way through I completely revamped the entire story, and I can't believe it's finally finished guys! I hope you liked it, and I will be adding more to kinktober now that this one is over, so keep an eye out for more to come soon! Send me prompts, reminders, questions, or comments here or on tumblr @iwantyourbloodonmylips thank's guys!


End file.
